


Two Types of Photos

by onesliceofcheese



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, small mention of sanvers, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Social Media AU, super friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesliceofcheese/pseuds/onesliceofcheese
Summary: It is the beginning of Kara and Lena's relationship. Kara is not yet out to the world outside of her closest friends. It's amazing how one photo can change someone's life.





	Two Types of Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's my first fanfic ever, so please take it easy in the comments. Feel free to correct any errors I may have made tho. I hope you enjoy!  
> Follow me on my tumblr: @onetinysliceofcheese  
> @onesliceofcheese

When Lena Luthor first met Kara Danvers, the first things she asked Kara for were her social media and phone number. Kara, not having too many friends herself in National City, decided that giving the powerful CEO of L Corp her social media wouldn't be too bad if an idea. This first meet would be the beginning of a strong friendship between the 2 girls, and soon, became a relationship when Lena finally asked Kara if she would like to go to dinner with her, but not like their normal dinners, but like a date dinner. 

In the beginning of the relationship, Lena and Kara laid down the rules for posting on social media, since both parties agreed it would be better for Kara and Supergirl if their relationship wasn't public. Both parties were ok with this because they didn't need to prove their love for each other. And the 2 were happy this way, because this decision made them both comfortable. 

When Kara first told Lena about the Supergirl part of her, and how she was adopted by the Danvers so that nobody would find her secret, Lena wasn't mad. In fact, she was proud of Dr. Danvers for taking such good care of Kara to help her grow into the woman she was today. So when Kara said that her foster mother's birthday was in 2 weeks, Lena jumped on the opportunity to tell Dr. Danvers in person how much she looked up to and thought kindly of her. So they packed their things for the celebration 2 weeks later and went off.

It's been 2 weeks and Lena hasn't mentioned Kara on any social media, and Kara hasn't mentioned Lena on hers, unless it was an article that Kara wrote and shared on her pages. It was only one week ago that Kara decided to come out to Alex, Winn, Maggie, James, and 5 days ago she came out to her foster mother. All of the superfriends took the news well of course, and Eliza took the news ok, she was after all ok will Alex being gay, but another daughter with a sexuality that included men and women? She was going to need some time to catch up. Lena knew that Kara was nowhere close to coming out to the whole world, Lena understood how the world took it when she came out as gay. So they kept quiet about the relationship, not letting any single detail slip through to the media.

They get to Midvale, where the superfriends are waiting outside of Dr. Danvers' house. Hugs were exchanged, and Lena was introduced to everyone. Winn and James liked her instantly, and while it took Alex and Maggie a little while to come around to the idea of a Luthor dating a Super, and not just any Super, their Super, they did end up liking her. Lena was very nervous, but everyone loved her, so she relaxed a little and offered that she would cook dinner along with Kara. The rest of the superfam looked strangely at them, but let it go, maybe Lena could make Kara a better cook. When the two chefs of the night were alone in the kitchen, Lena pulled Kara aside and told her that she had never cooked before. Kara laughed and said that she had never successfully cooked something before. The two girls burst into balls of laughter, with Lena exclaiming "How are we supposed to cook a nice meal when we have never cooked anything correctly?" The two ended up ordering Chinese, with 50 orders of potstickers included, along with fried rice and egg rolls. And by 50, the friends knew that it meant 40 orders for Kara and 10 for them. Lena thought it was cute how Kara was protective of her potstickers, but Alex, saying she grew up with it and dealt with it for 13 years, was annoyed. The group poked fun at Kara over the potstickers, Kara of course trying to fit all the potstickers in her mouth at once. Lena, hunched over with laughter, decided there was no better place to be, so after dinner ended, and the dishes cleaned, Lena said that they should take a picture. The friends did two types of pictures; the serious and the silly. With Alex sticking her tongue out at Maggie, Maggie laying down in front, an action shot with her fake "hand" gun made with her fingers. Winn is being carried firman style by James, both with laughter written across their faces. It's in that picture where Kara lays a kiss on Lena, and anyone can tell that Lena was kissing back. Nobody seemed to notice the two in the picture, so Eliza posts the picture on her FaceBook and Instagram. The festivities end around 10:30, and everyone says their goodbyes and heads back to National City.

When Kara wakes up the next morning, it's in bed with Lena's arms wrapped around her. Kara shakes of Lena, stretches, and goes to take a shower. 5 minutes later, Lena wakes up to the notice of Kara's absence. Lena goes to check her phone, and when she does, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jess had emailed her personal email, which Lena never told her to email unless it was an emergency. Lena reads the email, and turns in the TV right away. She flicks it to CNN, where the headline was: "Who Is This Blonde?" Lena sighs deeply, and looks at her instagram, and sees what started all of this: Eliza's post. The post now has been liked and commented on over 5 million times. Lena starts to freak out, how she should tell Kara she just got outed to the whole world. She figured she had til the end of Kara's shower, so she brainstormed.

When Kara appeared, Lena lost her train of thought about what she was going to say. She instead just pointed at the 72" TV. Kara looked at the TV, then back at Lena, and laughed. Lena was so confused why Kara just started laughing out of nowhere. "Don't you realize you have just been outed to the whole world? That everyone, not just your friends know?" "Ya I know, but I'm not freaking out because even though this isn't how I imagined coming out, I wouldn't have it any other way." "Oh. Well in that case do you want to post our first picture on Instagram together? CNN is dying to know who this blonde is." "Golly, I would love to." 

5 minutes later, there is a post on Instagram that reads:  
Hey @CNN! @Kara-Danvers57 is my mystery blonde! Love this girl! <3 

And Kara wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Follow me on tumblr @onetinysliceofcheese @onesliceofcheese


End file.
